In a stage, spotlights are widely used to produce "spot lighting" on a special scene. In general, the spotlight is provided with a number of color mediums in the form of different colored films to project out light beams of different colors. Conventionally, light-transmitting color films which are fixed on rigid frames, such as metal frames, slidable along a rail structure disposed before the light source of the spotlight are used to produce the colored light beams.
The disadvantages of the conventional color medium structure may be summarized as follows:
(1) The conventional color film frame is usually in the form of rectangle comprising sharp corners which are very dangerous to both human being and flats.
(2) The metal frame is quite heavy and if it falls down during movement, it may cause damage to either human being or devices.
(3) Due to the heavy weight of the metal frame, it is required to be stored separately from the color mediums; this generally results in a difficulty in seeking for the required color mediums in next operation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a color medium structure which comprises a light weight frame in which a light-transmitting color film is disposed to overcome the above-mentioned problems.